Lone Wolf
by Kichino Sarafu
Summary: AU. Toboe x Tsume Fluff. Toboe is a perky wolf who lives with Granny, but his life changes completely when he meets a stray wolf, Tsume. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Just a little oneshot I found in the depths of my computer. I must have written it after I finished watching the anime. Anyway, woohhoo! First oneshot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters.

**Lone Wolf**

Lone Wolf.

Those were the best words Toboe could find to describe the canine he had been watching these past few weeks. Of course, muscular, grey, beautiful, lean, graceful, interesting, and inspiring were all words that could describe him as well, but none were so fitting as those two.

Ever since Toboe had first spotted him from the white-paned window, he had always been alone. He had first spotted the wolf (he had thought it was a stray dog at first, but upon looking at those golden eyes, he knew that the grey wolf was the same as him) digging in the trash in a back alley near the small, two-story house that he shared with the old lady who fed him. He had been lazily gazing out of the window, when the sound of a metal trash can falling over had caught his attention.

Ever since then, he would wait at the window, hoping to catch a glance of the interesting wolf. He soon learned that the wolf was quite the clever thief. He had stolen a meat pie right from under a man's nose, a dog that lived down the street's food, and caught some street rats with ease. Each time the wolf walked away, Toboe felt a pang of loss.

"You're probably just bored, being cooped up in the old house all day," Hige, the wolf that lived next door said with a mouth full of food. He was always such a glutton.

"I'm not bored!" Toboe retorted testily through the chain-link fence that separated their two yards. "Ok, well, maybe I am. I just wish I could talk to him. I wonder what life is like out there, beyond the fence."

"It's probably hard if he has to eat rats to survive," Hige mused. "Well, why don't you just call out to him next time he walks by? You can talk through the fence like we do."

Toboe smiled at his friend, a twing of guilt in his stomach. Unlike Toboe, Hige was considered an "outside" dog, and spent all of his time, chained to a pole in the ground, so that he could only walk around lazily. Toboe had enough good fortune to be able to wander freely in the house and out in the yard.

So, the next day, around the usual time, Toboe waited by the chain link fence, golden eyes waiting for the mysterious grey wolf to waltz by. He waited for what felt like an eternity, before he saw those captivating golden eyes again.

"H-Hey!" Toboe called out to the grey wolf as he walked down the narrow street.

The grey wolf stopped, and looked at him.

Toboe suddenly felt like he was nocturnal, and shouldn't be out in the sunlight. His stomach shriveled, and his tail twitted nervously. "Uh…I've seen you walking…around here…before…"

"Yes, I've seen you watching me from the window," the voice of the wolf was low and husky.

Toboe scratched his neck with chagrin. "Ah…yeah…sorry…"

"You're a small one, aren't you?"

Toboe blushed through his chestnut fur. "W-What d-does my size have to d-do with anything?"

The grey wolf laughed aloud in its deep voice, and Toboe unwound a little.

"My name's Toboe, what's yours?"

"Tsume."

"Are you a stray?"

"What does it look like to you?"

"I'm sorry…So, where are you from?"

"Who knows?"

"You mean, you don't know where you're from?"

"Do you know?"

Toboe felt embarrassed again. "Well no…"

There was this awkward silence for a while. "Um…well…since you're a stray…you probably haven't had one of these before." Toboe ran into the house and back out, with a little bone-shaped biscuit in his mouth. He dropped it just outside of the fence. "They're delicious! Granny gives them to me, sometimes."

"I'm not a dog," Tsume growled.

"Well, neither am I," Toboe replied. "It tastes better than rats, I'm sure."

Tsume glared at him, but took the biscuit into his mouth, nonetheless. As he quietly chewed, Toboe admired the wolf from up close. Even though his fur was dirty, it jumped out in every direction, wild and untamed. It made Toboe want to touch it. His eyes traveled down until he saw an "x"-shaped scar.

The chestnut wolf was brought out of his daze as he realized Tsume was watching him. "Um…so how was it?"

"It…was delicious," Tsume admitted with a reddish tinge to his cheeks.

"So, you're a wolf, too, right?" Tsume asked after he had talked with the domesticated wolf after a while. "Why do you live with humans, like some dog?"

"Well…it's all I've ever known, really," Toboe pawed at the ground. "And besides, I like Granny. She's nice and warm, and she loves me."

"Tch! You're pathetic!" Tsume snorted. "Longing after some human like a lowly pet!"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Toboe barked back. "I like Granny! She's nice to me! She loves me!"

"Then why does she keep you in this cage?" Tsume growled. "Why does she put that sickening collar on you?"

"Well, it's because…"

"It's because you're her pet! Her little toy for her to play with! That's all we are to humans!"

"It's not like that!" Toboe barked angrily.

"Tch! You're not a wolf! You're just a dog!"

With a flick of his head, Tsume trotted down the street, angrily. Toboe growled weakly, and then slumped down the ground as he watched the last flick of Tsume's tail as he rounded the corner. He finally talked to the mysterious wolf and it had to end so terribly.

"Well, if you're going to regret it, maybe you shouldn't say things that will anger him," Hige told him through a bone he was gnawing on.

"But…he kept insulting me!" argued Toboe. "I'm a wolf, not a dog! Why…why can't humans and animals just…live together…as equals? Why does one of them have to be superior?"

"I don't know," Hige sighed, giving up on trying to gnaw the bone in half. "Humans are just like that. They have to be better than everyone else. They will always look to the sky, and try to fly, even though they don't have wings. They're silly perfectionists, if you ask me."

"I really just want…everyone to be friends," muttered the tired wolf, as he laid his head on his front paws.

"I know, pal," Hige nuzzled his friend as much as he could from the other side of the metal fence. "Just try to make up with him, if you see him again."

"I will…."

* * *

"Hey, Toboe!"

Like a rabbit, the young wolf leapt down the stairs and out through the doggie door and up to the edge of the fence, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth happily.

"You must've been really lonely to be this happy to see me," Tsume chuckled.

Toboe shut his mouth quickly, and shuffled his paws nervously. "Is there something you want?"

"I've decided to set you free," Tsume said.

"But I don't want—"

"It's only for the day," Tsume cut him off. "I just want to show you what life is like outside of your cage. Of course, only for one of those things you gave me the other day."

Toboe laughed. "So _that's_ the reason you came here! Sure!" Toboe bounced into the small, wooden house, and then bounded out, one of the bone-shaped biscuits in his mouth. Before Toboe could drop it to the ground, Tsume stuck his snout through the hole in the fence and licked it right off of Toboe's tongue. The chestnut wolf stared bashfully, as Tsume gobbled up the treat. "Delicious."

"So, how are you going to get me out?"

"Through the gate, of course," said Tsume, nonchalantly, as he walked over to the metal gate. He jumped onto his hind legs, and undid the latch with his nose. Toboe pushed the door open, and was outside. The minute he stepped through the gate, a rush of excitement coursed through him. He had never been outside before.

"Come on," Tsume ordered, and they bounded off down the street.

Toboe had never realized how…big the world was. There were so many people, so many things, and tons of birds. The pigeons waved hello to them, while the crows shooed them away. Toboe then decided that he didn't like crows.

They passed through a park, with lots of trees and a fountain in the middle of a square.

"Wow!" Toboe ran around, scattering the pigeons who hooted at him angrily. "There are so many people and animals! This place is so wide and open! This is great, Tsume!"

"I'm glad you like it," the grey wolf chuckled. Suddenly he stiffened, and looked around, smelling the air. "Toboe! Come here, quick!"

Confused, Toboe bounded over to where Tsume was hiding behind the bushes. "What?"

"Shh!" Tsume ordered, laying low on the ground, glaring through the leaves. "Be quiet and be still."

Still confused, Toboe did as he was told, and followed Tsume's gaze. Toboe could hear the clanking before he saw the black metal. Like armored knights, rows and rows of soldiers marched through the park, holding the strange spears, and some not armored soldiers held guns. It wasn't until Toboe could no longer hear the terrifying clank of their metal that he asked the question, "Who were those guys?"

"Jagara's Wolf-Hunter squad," Tsume answered grimly. "I don't know why, but she's hunting down all the wolves. She's the reason we're slowly going extinct."

"Oh, no! Tsume! You've got to hide! How can you wander the streets while they're out! You'll be killed!"

"You're a wolf, too, remember? Besides, there's a way I can disguise myself as a human. I bet you can do it too."

"What?! But how?"

"It's simple, just calm down, and think really hard about walking on two legs, or at least that's what I do. Like this, see?" Tsume closed his eyes, and suddenly, the grey wolf was gone, replaced by a tall, muscular man in black leather. He had a wide, bronze chest, and short, silver hair, but his eyes were still that alluring golden color. Toboe had to be careful to keep from panting like a hungry dog. "You try it."

It was easier than he thought. He just closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Toboe was in the form of a short boy, with a very effeminate body, chestnut hair the naturally flipped out at his shoulders, and wide, golden eyes framed by long lashes. He wore a simple red shirt, and green cargo pants, tucked into combat boots. On his right wrist were the four silver rings that Granny had put on him. They jingled as he moved.

"So how do I —" Toboe stopped as he noticed Tsume's expression. There was a weird look in his eye. "Tsume, are you alright?"

"Ah! Yes," Tsume quickly turned his head to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Well, now that we look human, we can walk out in the open."

He led them through the city, showing Toboe to all the shops and restaurants. Tsume stole them some turkey legs from a stand, and Toboe discovered the joys of swings.

"You know, you little runt, you're a lot of fun," Tsume smirked.

"I'm not a runt," Toboe grumbled, but then smiled. "You're a lot of fun, too, Tsume."

"It's getting late," Tsume looked at the setting sun. "You should probably return to your old lady."

"Can I…" Toboe looked at the lacings of his shoes. "Can I…see you again….tomorrow?"

Tsume smirked. "Only for another one of those…what do you call them?"

"Doggie biscuits?"

"Ugh…it sounds so degrading when you put it like that, but yeah, those."

Soon, the chain-link fence came into view, and it was time for the two wolves to part. "Goodbye," Toboe giggled, just before licking Tsume's cheek and reverting back to his wolf form. He bounced down the street and into his backyard, leaving Tsume to lightly touch his cheek.

"So, how was your date?" Hige smirked broadly.

"I-It was not a date!" Toboe blushed furiously.

"Whatever, I know a date when I see one," Hige rolled his eyes. "Just…next time, can you…take me with you?"

Toboe's blush slowly faded away as the guilt rose in him. While he was off having fun with Tsume, Hige was left in his backyard…all alone. "I'll take you with us, next time, I promise."

"Thanks," Hige smiled goofily. "Good night."

"Good night, Hige," Toboe smiled back before walking through the doggie door and into the kitchen of the house.

"Granny?" He called out, looking around. The kitchen was empty. Weird. Usually she'd be cooking dinner around now.

"Granny?" The dining room was lifeless too. "Hey, Granny, where are —"

Toboe stopped dead in the entranceway of the living room. Lying on the ground, was a fragile old woman, completely motionless. He leapt to her side, nudging her, licking her, trying to coax any reaction out of the cold body. "Granny! Granny! GRANNY!" No matter how much he barked, the old woman didn't move. She simply lay on the floor, not breathing and cold.

He couldn't stand that house anymore. It felt like a giant coffin, closing in on him, making him suffocate. Toboe dashed out of the house, and out through the gate. He didn't hear Hige's concerned cries. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just ran.

Time passed by him in a haze. Before Toboe realize it, he was lying next to some garbage under the moonlight. He had always felt just a bit stronger under the soft light of the moon. But tonight was cloudy, and the light was dim and weak.

All of the sudden, a loud, metal clank resounded from just outside the alley. It's the Wolf-Hunters! He thought. Quickly, he transformed into a human, cowering, wide-eyed behind the garbage can. A smashed can rolled across the cement after being kicked by a dirty shoe. What a relief! It wasn't Jagara's soldiers! It was only a couple of shady men, making their way towards him. Wait —What?

Toboe looked up into the cold, dark eyes of a scraggly man in a beige over coat. Toboe could clearly smell the alcohol on him. "Well, wha's a cute wittle gurly doin' out here? An' why's she got these ears an' a tail?"

Toboe touched his head. Oh no! His ears were still there. And he could feel his tail swish behind him. He hadn't fully transformed!

"It's a little erotic, don't cha thunnk?" Rasped the other man, who was a little on the chubby side. "Maybe we shud teach 'er why dat is?"

"I agree wid you, pal," the scraggly man said as he grabbed Toboe's thin wrist. "Come 'ere, gurly!"

"No! Let me go!" Toboe cried. "I'm a boy!"

"You 'ook 'ike a gurl ter me," the chubby one said as it unzipped his shirt.

"No! Let me go! Please!" Toboe struggled, but he felt so weak. Tonight must be near the new moon.

* * *

Tsume had stood there, touching his cheek for hours. Not moving. A cold wind woke him up from his stupor. Geez, what was he doing? Standing there, daydreaming about some pup? Why was he getting so worked up over a little kiss to the cheek? Was he so lonely that the slightest bit of affection made him go crazy? Hey, what was he doing at Toboe's house? Hadn't he gone to find somewhere to sleep? Great, he was still daydreaming.

But…something was wrong. He had a foreboding feeling in his stomach. He looked at the small, wooden house. The lights were out, and it looked completely lifeless. Something was wrong. He padded up to the open gate, looking at the dark house.

"If you're looking for Toboe, he's not here," came a voice from behind him.

Tsume flung around to find another wolf, collared and chained to a pole, watching him with tired eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as soon as you dropped him off from you're little date," Tsume blushed, and opened his mouth to protest, but the strange wolf kept going, "he ran out of the house only five minutes after he got in there. He looked a bit upset, and wouldn't answer me. He doesn't know his way around the outside world, so he's probably lost. I would go look for him, but as you can see, I'm kinda chained up. It's kinda strange that his old lady hasn't looked for him yet. She's really attached to him."

That was all Tsume needed to hear. He bound towards the city without another thought. His powerful hind legs propelling him faster and faster and faster! His heart ran a mile a minute, causing his head to ache with throbbing. Every so often, Tsume would stop to sniff the air, and then take off running again. Finally closing in on a trail, Tsume was distraught to find himself in downtown, not exactly the best of places to be at night.

That's when he heard it: a desperate cry to stop. That was Toboe! He just knew it!

Rounding the corner at such a speed that his paws drifted across the concrete, the lone wolf charged down the alleyway, jumping on a husky man, sinking his flesh into his arm. Among the screams of shock and pain, he could hear Toboe's quivering voice, "Tsume?!"

He didn't need to look to know that his new friend was there; he only needed to keep his eyes on the human ingrates who would dare attack his new companion. Releasing his opponent, he landed nimbly on the ground, a vicious growl erupting from his jowls.

The two drunkards, shocked and afraid, ran away, even in their impaired state, knowing danger when they saw it. It was only until his keen ears detected no more threats that Tsume finally turned around to look at Toboe. The young wolf was in his human form, though his ears and tail were still visible.

"Any injuries?" Tsume asked gruffly, still panting from his sprint.

Toboe just shook his head, quickly reverting back into his wolf form. Quietly, he nuzzled the grey wolf in a silent thanks. Tsume sheepishly nuzzled back before they stepped back from each other. They stood like that for a while before Toboe finally explained.

"Granny's dead, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, she could've just been taking a nap on the floor…"

Tsume didn't even bother retorting, for they both knew the truth. So instead, Tsume proposed, "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you? To where?"

"Anywhere but here! We'll get as far away from Jagara's Wolf-Hunters as we can, and we'll go to a place where there's food all around and we can just be left alone."

"Paradise?"

"I don't know about that, but there's no reason for us to stay anymore."

The chestnut wolf looked down at the ground in thought, before replying, "Alright, but I want to bring Hige with us!"

"Who?"

"My friend, the one who lives next door to me."

"The one who's more of a dog than you are?"

"I want to free him too!"

Tsume frowned, but since he always looked like he wore a frown, Toboe didn't notice the difference. When the lone wolf had suggested this, he had intended for just the two of them. This "Hige" was unknown to him, and he wasn't sure if he should join his little pack. But, it seemed that if he wanted Toboe, he'd need to accept Hige as well.

"Alright, let's go pick him up."

For some reason, the walk back to the house didn't seem quite as long as the run away from it. Next thing Tsume knew, he was unlatching the gate to Toboe's neighbor's fence. His smaller companion trotted inside, beaming at his friend. "We're coming to take you away, Hige!"

"What?" the previously sleeping wolf barked in surprise. "What's this all about? Just this morning you went on a date with the loner, and now you're already going on another one with me?"

Toboe rolled his golden eyes. "No, silly. Tsume and I are going away from here. For good. And we're taking you with us. We're setting you free, Hige."

The wolf's ears flung up instantly and he smiled, revealing his sparkling white fangs. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Thank you! I'm sick of being in here! I want to get out!"

Happy for his friend, Toboe transformed into his human self, causing his friend to jump. "WOAH! Since when could you do that?!"

"Since I met Tsume," Toboe chuckled smugly. "We'll teach you to do it once we set you free." With that settled, the young wolf, set to undoing Hige's collar. It took him a while to figure out the contraption, but soon, Hige was scratching his neck, and they all bounded out of the yard without a second glance. Not knowing where they were going, or what they would do once their tummies started to rumble, just running for as far as they could go.

"Hey, guys, do you think we'll meet any hott babes when we get to Paradise?"


End file.
